1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an article, in the general form of an envelope, for removing nail polish from a nail, i.e., a fingernail or toenail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means for removing nail polish, and the like, from a nail have been proposed.
Belgian Pat. No. 663,242 to Elizabeth Franz describes the impregnation of pieces of absorbent paper with a suitable mixture to remove nail polish, the papers being rectangular in shape and being kept in a plastic case with a fitted lid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,701 and 3,729,569 to R. Charle et al. propose the use of microencapsulated solvents on a flexible support, such as a paper napkin, fabric, or porous synthetic material.
More recently, certain patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,891, 4,440,181, 4,466,452, 4,474,195, and 4,530,726) have proposed cylindrical jar-like containers holding an absorbent filler or sponge-like material impregnated with a nail polish remover. Provision is made to allow for insertion of the fingernail into an opening, slit, or channel within the absorbent material to allow for rubbing of the fingernail against the liquid-soaked porous body to dissolve and rub off nail polish from the fingernail. Somewhat analogous to the use of a cylindrical container is U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,553 which shows a rigid, imperforate cup-shaped holder containing a disposable absorbent pad which is substantially co-extensive with the peripheral inner surface of the holder. The absorbent pad is saturated with polish-removing fluid and contains an open central bore into which the fingernail can be placed and rotated to effect removal of nail polish from the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,579 is somewhat analogous to the foregoing since it shows a fluid impervious capsule or cover which forms an air-tight cocoon around applicators contained therein. The applicators each comprise a central core of sponge or sponge rubber saturated with a suitable nail polish cleaning fluid or thinner and a wad or pad of absorbent material such as cotton or the like, surrounding the core.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,940 to A. M. Crowe, a device for the removal of nail polish is described which comprises a vapor-proof envelope containing a pad saturated with nail polish remover and a substantially U-shaped metallic holder or clip adapted to resiliently receive and grasp the pad. The envelope preferably is provided with lines of weakness, providing at least one tear strip, so that a portion of the envelope can be removed to expose the pad, with the remaining portions of the pad and the envelope being firmly held by the holder. The pad is saturated with nail polish remover. The device shown in this patent relies upon the act of exposing the pad so that the peripheral end portions of the pad protrude beyond the side of the holder and can be rubbed against the nail contained on each of the fingers of the hand simultaneously. The device is not designed or intended to be used in a manner in which the person would insert the finger into the envelope so that the nail would contact the polish-soaked porous material within the envelope.
Of more recent vintage than the patent just described is U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,825 to M. Iovenko. This patent illustrates a nail polish remover which consists of a flexible pouch heat-sealed at its free edges to form an envelope in which an applicator which has been saturated with a nail polish remover resides. When this nail polish remover is desired to be used, the person need only open one end of the package by tearing or cutting so that access to the applicator is provided. The applicator is then removed from the envelope and forced against the nails to scrub the nails with the polish remover. After use, the soiled applicator is preferably reinserted into the pouch and the entire package is discarded. Once again, the device shown in this patent does not contemplate the insertion of the nail into the interior of the envelope so as to contact a porous material bonded therein.